Child to Adult
by Happy-Valley
Summary: Byakuya stumbles upon the home of an odd and unknown Kuchiki. Ever since he was little Byakuya knew he fell hard, but was it meant to be? Byakuya x OC Male **Hints of Hisana x Byakuya**


** I do not own Bleach or any Character associated with the series. I do however own any OCs that may be introduced into the story line. All rights go to Tite Kubo**

WARNING: There may be hints and scenes containing young Byakuya in sexual situations. If you do not like, then don't read!

Pairings: Byakuya x Oc Male

((Oh and the Chapter themselves may be short but that's because I'm warming up after having not published in  
>a while. Also the more reviews I get the earlier the chapters come out. Also I'll be sure to mention you in comments if you leave<br>me a comment!~

If you do I'll share my cookies~))

The bokken came down hard, the air rushing around the blade as once again the young Kuchiki heir practiced his growing skills. Sweat beaded at his brow as he let the sword rest in its ready position. A least one more year and he'd finally be able to enter the Soul Societies top and only school, he'd finally become a Shinigami. Taking a deep breath, Byakuya lowered his training weapon and wiped his forehead, not wanting the distraction his sweat could cause. A sudden movement caught the young Kuchiki's eyes as the distinct form of his Grandfather and Father entered the training yard.

"Father! Grandfather!" He spoke excitedly but the stern look that he received from his grandfather soon had him quiet, looking down at his bokken. A hand was placed on his head as he soon met the caring and loving eyes of his father, Soujun Kuchiki.

"Are you that excited that we've returned home Byakuya?" With a small smile the younger Kuchiki male nodded his head and then allowed himself to wrap his arms around the waist of his loving and devoted father. Pulling away, he was soon left alone as he continued once more to take up his bokken.

What seemed like hours later Byukuya felt the familiar tug on his ponytail, one that still to this day he hated with all his might. Turning around with a swift uppercut, the young Kuchiki tried to nailed the annoyance that came in the form of Yoruichi Shihouin. Letting her trademark shit-eating grin cover her face, she began to taunt the Kuchiki heir, holding the tie above his head.

"Give it back Yoruichi! You need to stop playing such childish games!" With ceremonial slip of the tongue, the flash master darted off, leaving a steaming Byakuya behind. Not wanting to be outdone by a girl, let alone Yoruichi, Byakuya sped off in pursuit. Barring his teeth, the young one sped up trying to get closer and closer to that annoying pain in his side. Noticing the sudden change of scenery, Byakuya stopped and looked around.

He had never been to this part of the Kuchiki property, in fact he wasn't even sure that he was still standing on their lands. Shaking his head, Byakuya tried to sense the thief but sighed when he picked up no surrounding reiatsu. Shaking his head, the young boy began back, defeated and tired. That's when his eyes first rested on it. A small building nestled itself in the corners of the woods, a beautiful koi pound resting out front and a small budding Sakura tree at the corner of the lands. The sight was amazing, magical almost yet something struck curiosity in the young Kuchiki.

Resisting the urge to go forwards and let his curiosity run wild, he began to turn though suddenly the small sound of wind chimes had his eyes turning. Sucking in a deep breath, Byakuya soon realized there was a form standing in the doorway, shadowed in darkness yet the outline visible. Bowing his head towards the other in respect, Byakuya soon realized that he was overstaying his welcome. Clearly whoever lived there wanting nothing to do with the outside world.

Flash stepping away from the property, the young man began to reflect. Who was that person standing and watching him? Could it have been another member of a small less known noble clan or maybe it was someone from his own clan who sought distance? Either way, questions hung in his head as he finally reached the training grounds. Sighing, Byakuya strode to the dojo's main hall and rested his bokken at the front of the room alongside his grandfathers and his fathers.

Night settled in the Soul Society as he let a small chuckle pass through his lips. So, that young boy was his brother's grandson? Running a course hand through his long ebony locks, the man kept silent and watched the rising moon. Soon he'd be free of the retched curse that locked him away. It was only a matter of time before his brother would soon pass and then he'd only have to wait for Ginrei's son to pass and finally the throne to the Kuchiki clan would be his. Taking in a deep breath of the nights crisp air, a plan formed in his head.

Soon...


End file.
